In short, Lara
by stellabella2
Summary: A set of 40 idioms and torpes for our dear and seet Lara Croft!


**In short, Lara.**

001: The clock

Is usually on her bedside and the most of times it ends whit the clock crushed and Winston has to buy another one.

002: Beauty is never tarnished

She wants to be pretty in her expeditions, that's all, she doesn't do it to blind the bad boys or to get who knows what gangstar a sensual night, though she likes that all her friends are jealous on her looks.

003: Cool Bike

She often uses diffrent bikes wherever she goes, be it shop or trip, each one for every special ocasion.

004: Fantasty indiffent

_"What the hell is going on here?"_ she doesn't care if it's demon, angel or nephilim, she knows the books tent to exagerate whit them, they are all mortals like her and they can die, this is a thing that she learned when she faced Karel.

005: Training from hell

Under Von Croy's tutelage. Amongst other things, he makes her navigate her way through _death traps_ at the age of 16. Lara seems to take it in stride, however.

006: Unresolved sexual tension

Whit Kurtis in AoD and Larson in Anniversary.

007: Ancient times

She uses the forged excalibur, Thor's Hammer, Obscura Paintings, Iris, bestiary and so much more ancient devices are used and found by our dear Lara.

008: Thinkimg out loud

She tents to do it much of the time and allways its ends horrible.

009: Stop helping me!

Her idea of leting the boys help her whit her quest of Excalibur wasn't good, they were so annoying!

010: Black best friend

Anaya seems to be like this in legend.

011: Goth friend

Amanda after she found her "pet".

012: BBF

The dual pistols.

013: Who wears short shorts?

Lara seems to always favourite this garment for her wardrobe, though most of the time Anaya helps her to chose which pair she wants to buy, she like all of them!

014: Pharanormal efects

Kurtis's chirughai does this very often, once it broke Lara's desk and the window. Also the clock from the Tomb Raider film which started ticking at the planetary aligment, freaky.

015: Blond is evil

Lara aprobes this, Natla was so bad, Karel was a nephilim, Amanda turned evil too, Larson was working for Natla... Is there a chance that Alex is bad too?

016: Those two bad guys

Pierre and Larson, uhh... How she hated those two, better now that they are dead.

017: Evil Twin

Applies for Doppelganger.

018: Music

A pretty way to relax while you drin tea and go exploring.

019: Buble bath

Lara plays whit the bubles in the bath, sometimes by mistake, they enter in her mouth.

020: Narnia

That old wardrobe in the attic, full of her mother coats, she still thinks that there is Narnia.

021: Games

She usually stole them from Zip and plays them whitout him knowing.

022: Candy Rush

Note to self: Never give Winston any kind of sweets, he will become a crazy old man.

023: Kindess is not my weakness

She let in the manor a kitty and saved it from the storm.

024: Memories

Everytime it's raining she remebers things that make her feel guilty.

025: Labyrinth

How lucky she has a map for it, whitout it she would be dead in the labyrinth.

026: Book worm

Lara is one, she read every book from her house.

027: Jucie

Note to self: Don't give Alistair pepsi, he may not only have a sleepless night...

028: Death is not an option

Karel: Go away Croft!

Lara: Never ever you little shit!

Karel: You are deffinetly the amazonian.

Lara:...What you mean?

Karel:... Didn't I told you to die!

Lara: Death is not an option.

029: Fancy, glitzzy and pompous whit PINK!

When she was little her mother liked to buy pink fancy or glitzzy pink clothes.

030: Atlantis Theory

She was in the Bermuda Triangle and nothing happened, besides that were a lot of sharks.

031: Alone

Sometimes she remains alone in the house, she does nothing but opens doors to unexplored rooms.

032: Banned

Lara punishment is well known by her friends.

033: Fuck the logic

Happens every time.

034: Nightmares

In the last few years the only thing that happens is dreaming about Kurtis, she's kind of sick of Kurtis in her dreams.

035: Legacy

She wanders who will gain her money if she dies.

036: Trauma

While she was once in Siberia she saw how three wolves were eating a poor bear. She was shocked.

037: Loveless

She's still searching for that special someone.

038: Don't judge a book by its cover

The same goes for persons, she learnt this when she met Kurtis, his eyes seemed so cold as she got to know him, he was so nice.

039: Braiding hair

Sometimes she get her fingers stuck in hair.

040: 10 hours

She won't let Zip alone at those movies that play for ten hours, she will bring popcorn and juice and they will laugh and be happy togheter.


End file.
